Blessing in Disguise
by Jestana
Summary: Foundersfic: Sometimes, a bad thing can lead to something good. Rating for references to rape.


Blessing in Disguise  
  
A/N: I decided a long time ago that I wanted to write a Foundersfic, but couldn't think of a plot. I finally came up with an idea for a opening sequence and, after discussing it with Freelancer, began to write it. I dedicate this fic to her because she was the one who got me interested in the Founders in the first place. Many thanks go to Cielita for her advice and unwavering support. I got the Quadralis idea from the-dreamer4's fic, 'The Awakening of a Magus'.  
  
Pounding heart, pounding feet.  
  
_There's no escape for you. No one can hear you._  
  
Breath rasping in chest.  
  
_No! Please! Stop! Don't do this!_  
  
Throbbing pain in head, between thighs.  
  
_I do love it when they beg._  
  
Ripping, tearing of clothes. Blinding tears.  
  
_Stop! Nooooooooooo!_  
  
Trip and fall, roll down a hill. When she came to a stop, she was sobbing. "No, please."  
  
"No what, my lady?" the voice startled her and she scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Stay away from me!" she told the stranger, backing away from them.  
  
"Why should I, my lady, when you are sso obviously disstressssed?" she identified the voice as being that of a man's.  
  
"STAY AWAY!" she shrieked, panic setting in.  
  
"My lady, what iss wrong?" he sounded concerned, but she knew he wasn't. There was only one thing he could possibly want.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Her throat was still raw, making her voice hoarse.  
  
He moved closer to her. All she could see was a vague shape. "My lady, pleasse."  
  
"No! No!" She shook her head frantically, her blonde tresses, caked with mud and blood, falling into her face.  
  
He reached out a hand. "My lady, why won't you let me help you?"  
  
"No! Please, no! Go away!" she scrambled away from him, not bothering to stand up.  
  
He followed her, reaching out a hand. "My lady--"  
  
"Stop it!" she cried, slapping his hand away. "Stop!"  
  
She was unprepared to have him swoop down and scoop her up into his arms. "My lady, you need help."  
  
"I don't need _your_ help!" she shot back, beginning to pound on his head and shoulders with her fists, but not doing much damage because she was rather weak.  
  
He shifted her so she was slung over his shoulder. "Yess, you do, my lady."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" she cried, pounding on his back now.  
  
"What sshould I call you?" he asked. "I don't know your name."  
  
She began to sob. "Please, put me down. You can't possibly want to help me. I'm dirty. I'm no good."  
  
"What do you mean, my lady?" he'd stopped walking and stood very still now.  
  
She could only sob. Without another word, he continued on his way. Another voice suddenly interrupted the silence. "I thought you were looking for a unicorn, Sal, not a woman."  
  
"Godric, now iss not the time," 'Sal' replied, shifting the woman so that she was cradled against his chest once more. She whimpered, pressing her face into his neck. "Where iss Rowena?"  
  
"In her lab, of course," the other voice replied. "Who is she?"  
  
'Sal' shrugged. "I don't know. Sshe came running out of the woodss, tripped, and rolled down the sslope."  
  
"I told you women would start throwing themselves at your feet, Sal." The other man's voice sounded amused.  
  
She whimpered again, cringing against the man carrying her. "Godric, thiss really iss not the time to be making jokess."  
  
"All right, all right," 'Godric' conceded. "Take good care of her."  
  
A door creaked open. "I intend to."  
  
"Godric I told you not to--gracious!" This new voice was female and the woman relaxed, somewhat. "Salazar, what did you do to her?"  
  
Salazar? Well, the nickname made sense now. "I did nothing to her, Rowena. I found her like thiss."  
  
"Put her there on the bed, then," the woman's voice was brisk.  
  
The woman in 'Salazar's' arms felt him cross the room and lower her onto the bed. She whimpered and tightened her hold on his neck when he made to straighten up. "My lady, you can trusst Rowena. She won't harm you."  
  
"Helga," she mumbled, reluctantly releasing her hold on his neck and laying back. "My name is Helga."  
  
One of his hands found hers and squeezed it comfortingly. "And mine iss Ssalazzar."  
  
"You've properly introduced yourselves," Rowena's voice intruded. "Now go, Salazar."  
  
Helga heard his footsteps re-crossing the room. "Yess, Rowena. Thank you."  
  
"Go, Salazar!" The door creaked closed behind him. "Now, Helga, I am Rowena Ravenclaw. What's wrong?"  
  
Helga stared at the other woman. She was beautiful! Long, dark hair fell in waves around her face and shoulders. Her gown was a beautiful midnight blue. Dark eyes met Helga's calmly. "I-I w-was--oh gods and goddesses!"  
  
She began to sob, everything that had happened to her in the last few days crashing down on her like a tidal wave. "Hmm. Obviously something bad."  
  
"I-it was h-horrible," Helga sobbed, rolling onto her side and curling up into a ball.  
  
She jumped when Rowena's hand touched her shoulder. "You can tell me, Helga. I promise I won't say anything to Godric or Salazar without your permission."  
  
"Oh, Rowena!" Tears streaming down her cheeks, Helga clung to the taller woman as she broke down completely, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
The other woman gathered Helga into her arms, rather like a mother with a child. "Take your time, Helga. Take your time."  
  
* * *  
  
Godric was waiting for Salazar outside Rowena's laboratory. "So, what's her story? Do you know?"  
  
"No, Godric, I don't," Salazar replied with a sigh as he started down the corridor.  
  
To his annoyance, Godric tagged along. "Do you know her name at least?"  
  
"Helga," Salazar answered shortly without looking at his friend.  
  
Godric didn't take the subtle hint and persisted. "No last name?"  
  
"Sshe didn't tell me," Salazar countered, turning down a corridor.  
  
Godric kept pace, despite the fact that he was a couple inches shorter than his friend and a little stouter, too. "Or you didn't think to ask."  
  
"Both," Salazar came to a stop at the door to his room.  
  
Godric chuckled. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Salazar turned to look at his friend.  
  
Godric was grinning broadly. "You like Helga."  
  
"I only met her tonight, Godric," Salazar pointed out.  
  
Godric nodded his head. "Yes, I know, but I can tell that you like her already."  
  
"How can you tell that, may I assk?" Salazar asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Godric was grinning. "That's my secret and I'm not going to tell you."  
  
The taller of the two frowned. "You don't play fair."  
  
"Whoever said life has to be fair?" Godric asked, blue eyes wide with feigned innocent.  
  
Salazar sighed. "No one, but, if you'll excusse me, I'm rather tired."  
  
"Of course, of course." Godric nodded and watched as his friend opened the door. "Sleep well, Sal. Pleasant dreams."  
  
Salazar shut the door behind him and sighed. "Godric really needss to think about hiss own love life, not mine. I'm ssure Rowena would apprecciate it."  
  
* * *  
  
It was several hours before Rowena got the whole story out of Helga. Basically, Helga's hand in marriage was promised to a friend of her family: Franklin Flamel. They loved each other like a brother and sister and had no real objections to the impending marriage. A few nights before, she'd been out walking, enjoying the forest at twilight, when she'd been grabbed around the waist, a hand covering her mouth to stifle any cries she may make. Despite her struggles, she was carried into the woods. Eventually, her captor had tired of her struggling and knocked her out. When she woke, she was tied up and her captor was looming over her. She couldn't even see him very clearly because the moon was behind him and it wasn't very bright anyway. Once she realized the danger she was in, she began to struggle with him, begging him not to hurt her, not to do anything, but it was in vain. He had his way with her and there was nothing she could do to stop him. "I'm s-supposed to m-marry Franklin soon, b-but I don't think he'll w-want a wife who's been d-damaged like I have."  
  
"Helga, hush," Rowena stroked the shorter woman's blonde hair soothingly. "It's not truly your fault. It's his fault."  
  
Helga sniffled, not hearing Rowena. "I don't know how you can stand me now that you know what happened."  
  
"It's. Not. Your. Fault." Rowena enunciated each word clearly. "Because he was stronger and larger, he was able to overpower you."  
  
Helga stared at Rowena, her blue eyes still damp with tears. "Y-you still want to help me?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Rowena nodded. "Now lay down on your back so I can see what I can do for you."  
  
Helga hesitated, biting her lip. "Er, have you heard of witches and wizards?"  
  
"I am a witch," Rowena answered with a smile. "Are you?"  
  
The plumper of the two nodded. "Yes, I am."  
  
"This will make it easier for me to help you, then," Rowena replied. "Lie back, please."  
  
Helga nodded and stretched out on her back. "Er, what about Salazar and Godric?"  
  
"Oh, there's no need to worry." Rowena assured the other woman. "They're wizards."  
  
* * *  
  
Several days later, Helga, feeling stronger and better now that the worst of her injuries were on the mend, felt her curiosity prod at her. "Rowena?"  
  
"Yes, Helga?" The other witch looked up from the feather she was working with.  
  
Helga fidgeted for a few moments before asking, "What are you doing in a castle like this in the middle of nowhere and with two men, neither of whom are your husband or brother?"  
  
Rowena blinked and the feather exploded. "I'll get that eventually." Turning to Helga, she conjured up a damp cloth and scrubbed her face with it. "Well, it's rather complicated, but Godric and I have been friends since we were children. We grew up together and often did our chores together. His parents and my parents actually worked together to train us and, when Sal's parents came looking for someone to apprentice him to, our parents agreed to train him along with Godric and I. We've been friends ever since, although I wouldn't mind..."  
  
"Wouldn't mind what?" Helga asked, leaning forward eagerly.  
  
Rowena shook her head. "Never mind. One benefit from being trained by four different teachers instead of one was that each of them specialized in a different area of magic. Mother is rather handy with charms, Father keeps the local apothecary well stocked with potions, Godric's mother loves to garden, and his father is very good at Transfiguration."  
  
"What does that have to do with the three of you living here?" Helga asked, puzzled.  
  
Rowena sighed. "Well, all three of us have had good training in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology. We also learned from witches and wizards who came to visit, so we have rudimentary knowledge in other areas."  
  
"This isn't telling me anything, Rowena," Helga told the other witch, getting frustrated.  
  
Rowena laughed softly. "Well, the three of us decided that we'd like to start a school where students can come and get a basic education in as many areas of magic as they can. This castle was once owned by Salazar's family, but his parents are quite comfortable where they are and let him have the castle."  
  
"Well, where are the students, then?" Helga asked, very curious by now.  
  
Rowena sighed again, a sad sound. "We would like to start with four teachers, but who would we ask to live here for six months out of the year? You're the first person in months to come this way."  
  
"Well, yes, it _is_ rather isolated," Helga commented thoughtfully.  
  
Rowena nodded in agreement. "I don't mind the isolation, but I know there are others who would prefer to see more people on a regular basis."  
  
"What about the students, once school is in session?" Helga pointed out sensibly. "You'd see them on a regular basis."  
  
Rowena laughed. "True, but who would want to stay here so they can teach children? Most people would laugh."  
  
"I wouldn't mind," Helga replied with a smile. "I love children. I've always wanted to have several."  
  
Rowena turned and stared hard at Helga. The shorter of the two fidgeted under the keen gaze. After a long moment, Rowena rose from her seat and crossed to where Helga rested on the bed, having been confined there on Rowena's orders. "Would you like to teach, Helga?"  
  
"Teach what?" Helga asked. "All I really know is Herbology and a little Healing."  
  
Rowena smiled radiantly. "That's perfect! Godric much prefers Transfiguration, although Sal is pretty good at Herbology, since he needs plants for his potions, and I avoid gardening if at all possible."  
  
"Would you three really want me to help you?" Helga asked weakly, a little dizzy from the other woman's enthusiasm. "I mean, you only met me a few days ago. Wouldn't you rather get to know me first?"  
  
Rowena shook her head, her braid of dark hair swishing back and forth, still smiling. "Nope. I think you'd fit right in with us. We're all a bit eccentric and you don't seem to be any different."  
  
"Thank you, I think," Helga murmured, still a little dizzy. "Well, I'd like to talk it over with Salazar and Godric first."  
  
"Of course! I'll go get them!" Rowena stood and sped out of the room.  
  
Helga tried to protest, but it was in vain. "No, Rowena! Oh, dear." She sighed and made herself comfortable, wondering what the two men would think of having her as their colleague. Pondering these thoughts, she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Salazar didn't look up from his potion when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hello, Salazar," Rowena greeted him, sounding cheerful.  
  
He continued stirring. "Hello, Rowena. What can I do for you?"  
  
"What would you say if I told you I had found someone willing to teach?" Rowena answered his question with one of her own.  
  
He paused his stirring for a moment before continuing. "I would ssay who'ss daft enough to be willing to sstay up here and teach children for ssixx monthss out of the year?"  
  
"Helga Hufflepuff," Rowena replied succinctly.  
  
The wooden spoon Salazar had been using to stir the potion slipped from his grasp and into the potion. It immediately began to boil and froth. Pulling out his wand, he waved it at the potion and it vanished before it could do any damage. Looking at Rowena, he asked, "Who?"  
  
"Helga Hufflepuff," Rowena repeated. "She asked me why the three of us were here by ourselves and I told her."  
  
Salazar nodded, summoning a cloth to wipe his hands with. "Go on."  
  
"She told me that she likes children and always wanted several," Rowena explained.  
  
Salazar blinked, banishing the cloth to his workbench, more or less. "And how did that lead to her being willing to help uss?"  
  
She looked sheepish. "Well, I figured, if she wants several children of her own, then she might not mind teaching them."  
  
"What would sshe teach?" Salazar asked, crossing to where she stood by the door.  
  
Rowena smiled brilliantly up at him. "Herbology. She told me she loves to putter in gardens."  
  
"Exxxcccellent," he commented, the hiss to his voice becoming more pronounced. "Although I'm not ssure why you're here."  
  
Rowena's smile turned mischievous. "She would like to discuss the matter with you and Godric before we make any permanent plans."  
  
"Well, I guessss we need to find Godric, then," Salazar remarked before opening the door to his potions lab and gesturing for Rowena to precede him.  
  
* * *  
  
"She's asleep," Rowena told the two men, having poked her head into the room where Helga was staying.  
  
The two men exchanged looks. "Should we wake her so we can talk with her?"  
  
"Godric, sshe'ss probably sstill weak from whatever sshe went through," Salazar pointed out, slightly annoyed with the other man. "Sshe needss to resst sso sshe can recover her sstrength."  
  
Godric looked to Rowena. "Is he right?"  
  
"Yes, Godric, he is." Rowena nodded. "Helga's only real objection seems to be that we don't know her very well."  
  
Salazar nodded. "Which we don't, but I don't ssee why we can't get to know her while we get everything ready for the sstudentss."  
  
"Same here," Godric added. "She seems like a very nice lady and she adds balance."  
  
The other two stared at him. "Godric, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You must admit that you've been outnumbered for years, Rowena," he told his childhood friend. "I wouldn't be surprised if part of the reason you want Helga to join us is that you would finally have a female friend."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Godric."  
  
"Salazar, help me out here," Godric turned pleading eyes to the other man.  
  
Salazar shook his head and stepped back. "Oh, no, Godric. You dug the hole yoursself, you can get yoursself out of it."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Godric sighed and turned back to Rowena, who was looking rather aggravated. "All I'm saying, Rowena, is that you might be feeling lonesome."  
  
Salazar began to slowly walk away, deciding that he would let the two fight it out without him nearby. "Godric, I've been perfectly happy with you and Salazar for company."  
  
He shook his head. "Thosse two really need to sstop danccing around each other."  
  
* * *  
  
Helga was awakened from her slumber by the sound of two people shouting. Still more asleep than awake, she identified the voices as belonging to Rowena and Godric, but didn't try to distinguish their words. When Rowena stopped shouting mid-sentence, Helga woke up in a hurry. Rising, she crossed to the room and opened the door to find out what was wrong. She blinked and stopped short at what she saw. Rowena had stopped shouting because her mouth had somehow attached itself to Godric's. Not that either of the two seemed to mind. His arms had found their way around her waist while hers had encircled his neck. Helga couldn't seem to stop staring at them and didn't even notice Salazar's approach until he murmured in her ear, "It'ss about time."  
  
"Salazar!" she whispered, startled. "You surprised me."  
  
Glancing at the oblivious couple, Salazar eased Helga back into her room and closed the door behind them. "Rowena told me you're thinking of joining the three of uss?"  
  
"Yes, to teach Herbology," Helga replied with a nod, trying not to think of the fact that they were alone in the room and that he was larger and stronger than she.  
  
He sat down at the table and gestured for Helga to sit as well. "I rather like the idea mysself. I'm competent at it becausse sso many potionss ingredientss come from that area, but not competent enough to teach it."  
  
She nodded, sitting gingerly in the other chair, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. "Rowena mentioned something along those lines."  
  
"Sshe would," Salazar murmured, sounding amused. Helga nodded her agreement, twisting her hands together in her lap. She jumped when his hand covered both of hers. She looked up at him with frightened eyes. "You can relaxx, Helga. I won't hurt you."  
  
She nodded, her eyes locked with his. They stared into each other's eyes until the door opened to admit Rowena and Godric, both looking rather flushed, pleased, and soundly kissed. "Oh, we're sorry, did we ruin the moment?"  
  
"No, Godric, you didn't," Salazar replied, sitting back in his chair while Helga, blushing furiously, looked down at her lap.  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Rowena spoke up. "Well, now that we're all here and awake, we can discuss the matter at hand."  
  
"Asside from the fact that the two have you have sstopped danccing around each other?" Salazar put in dryly.  
  
Helga stifled a giggle as Godric replied, "Yes, Sal, aside from that."  
  
"Which would be what?" Helga asked softly.  
  
Rowena was the one who answered. "Whether you should join us or not, Helga."  
  
"Oh, right," Helga's blush, which had been fading, returned full force.  
  
Salazar chuckled and Helga blushed even more. "So, who's in favor of Helga joining us?"  
  
"I am," Godric replied immediately.  
  
Salazar was quick to follow. "Sso am I."  
  
"You don't want to get to know me better first?" Helga asked, raising her head to look at each man questioningly.  
  
Salazar shook his head. "No, Helga. I don't think it'ss really neccessssary."  
  
"Neither do I," Godric chimed in.  
  
Helga felt tears pricking at the backs of her eyes. "Th-thank you, v-very much."  
  
"Helga, iss ssomething wrong?" Salazar quickly knelt at her feet, his hands covering hers.  
  
She tensed at his touch; fighting memories of the last time a man had touched her. "N-no, Salazar. N-nothing's wrong."  
  
"Helga, there is," he answered softly, for her ears alone. "You're tensse now."  
  
She swallowed, blinking back her tears. "P-please, Salazar, don't pressure me."  
  
"Very well." He sat back on his heels, releasing her hands.  
  
Rowena took over, asking, "Are we all agreed, then?" There were general sounds of assent from the other three. "Wonderful! When shall we start preparing?"  
  
"Tomorrow is as good a time as any," Godric commented, smoothing a lock of Rowena's hair out of her face.  
  
She smiled and captured his hand to kiss his fingers. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"And me," Salazar added, interrupting the couple before they could start snogging again.  
  
Helga smiled slightly at his timing. "I don't mind starting tomorrow."  
  
"You, Helga, still need some time to rest and heal," Rowena reminded the other woman.  
  
Helga nodded. "I know, Rowena, but I feel like I need to do something to help."  
  
"Let her help, Rowena," Salazar interjected before Rowena could say anything.  
  
Rowena looked from Helga to Salazar and back again. "Very well."  
  
"Thank you, Rowena."  
  
"You're welcome, Helga."  
  
* * *  
  
"Helga, aren't you ssuppossed to be ressting?" Salazar asked of Helga several weeks later when he found her out in the gardens.  
  
She squinted as she looked up at him. Out in the sunshine, with no walls around them, she didn't feel threatened at all by his presence. Of course, it helped that they'd spent the past weeks together, preparing the castle for their prospective students. "Yes, Salazar, but I find working in the garden to be very relaxing."  
  
"Hmm, well it doess make ssensse," he commented thoughtfully, conjuring up a lopsided stool so he could sit down nearby.  
  
She worked for a few moments more before sitting on her heels and looking at him. "Did you have a specific reason for coming out here, Salazar?"  
  
"I did, as a matter of fact," he replied quietly. "What of your family?"  
  
She blinked and stared at him. "What?"  
  
"It'ss been ssome time ssincce your family lasst ssaw you," he pointed out, his voice still quiet. "I sshould think they'd be very worried about you by now."  
  
She stared at him, absorbing what he'd said. "You're right. It's been a month since I've seen my family."  
  
"A month?" he asked, clearly surprised.  
  
She nodded, feeling clouds darken her usually-sunny personality as she thought about why she'd been separated from her family. "Yes, a month."  
  
"Well, I think it'ss time for you to ssee your family." He stood and the stool vanished. "I'll sspeak with Rowena."  
  
She scrambled to her feet, hastily dusting the earth from her hands. "Salazar!"  
  
"Yess, Helga?" He stopped and turned to face her.  
  
Upon reaching his side, she found her mind blank. His silver gray eyes bored into her brown ones for an eternity before she was finally able to think of something to say, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" he asked, his voice quiet.  
  
She looked down, twisting her hands together in front of her. "For everything, I guess. For being so nice and not pushing and just being there."  
  
"Helga." She was unprepared for him to tilt her chin up, but didn't feel any fear as her eyes met his once more, "I do thiss becausse I want to. I don't need to be thanked."  
  
She smiled. "I know, but I feel I must thank you for everything you've done for me."  
  
"There iss no need," he told her softly.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as he raised his other hand to cup her cheek. "Aw, isn't this sweet?"  
  
"Godric!" Helga pulled away from Salazar, startled by the other man's voice.  
  
The redhead was grinning as the other two turned to face him. "Hello!"  
  
"Wass there ssomething you wanted, Godric?" Salazar asked, his voice sounding frosty to Helga.  
  
Godric looked at Helga. "Rowena wanted to speak to you, Helga."  
  
"Thank you, Godric." Helga nodded to the two men and quietly made her way to the castle, where Rowena was most likely waiting.  
  
* * *  
  
"You have poor timing, Godric Gryffindor," Salazar commented after Helga had disappeared into the castle.  
  
The other man grinned. "I try."  
  
"You can be very trying," Salazar answered dryly as he headed up to the castle himself.  
  
Godric tagged along. "So, do you like the lady?"  
  
"Godric, we've been over thiss before," Salazar's answer was short and evasive.  
  
The shorter man didn't take the hint. "I know, but now we've had time to get to know her."  
  
"You're the one who ssaid he could tell I liked the lady," Salazar reminded his friend.  
  
Godric stopped and stared. "I did?"  
  
"Yess, you did," Salazar replied, turning to face his friend. "The night sshe arrived here."  
  
The other man's brow knitted in thought. "Oh, yes, I remember now."  
  
"I had to bring that up," Salazar muttered, turning to climb the front steps of the castle.  
  
Godric was grinning as he followed his friend. "Thanks for reminding me!"  
  
"Godric, you're my friend and everything, but thiss iss ssomething I don't wissh to disscussss right now," Salazar turned to his friend once the front doors had closed behind them.  
  
Bright blue eyes studied the taller man for a moment, taking in the dark hair and pale skin before nodding. "I understand, Sal. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."  
  
"Yess, I do know, Godric. Thank you for undersstanding." Salazar squeezed his friend's shoulder.  
  
The shorter of the two returned the favor. "You're welcome, Sal."  
  
Salazar headed down to his potions lab while Godric headed off in the direction of Rowena's lab.  
  
* * *  
  
Helga knocked on the door to Rowena's lab. "Come in!"  
  
"Godric said you wanted to see me?" Helga asked, opening the door and poking her head into the room.  
  
Rowena looked up from the scroll she was perusing and smiled. "Yes, I wanted to do another examination to make sure you're mending nicely."  
  
"Oh, yes." Helga nodded and slipped into the room.  
  
Rowena gestured to the bed. "Have a seat."  
  
"All right." Helga crossed to the bed and sat down.  
  
Rowena stepped to her side and cast a Diagnostic spell. She frowned as she digested the information the spell provided and smiled as she terminated the spell. "You're mending nicely, Helga."  
  
"That's good news," Helga commented quietly.  
  
Rowena nodded, sitting down beside Helga. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Would you say I'm well enough to travel?" Helga asked quietly.  
  
Rowena looked at Helga, surprised. "Well yes. May I ask where you would be traveling?"  
  
"To see my family," Helga explained, her voice still quiet. "I haven't seen them for a month, Rowena. They must be worried sick about me by now."  
  
Rowena jumped, obviously startled. "Oh, yes, of course your family would be worried. How silly of me to not have seen it before."  
  
"Don't worry, Rowena," Helga patted the other woman's arm. "Salazar reminded me about my family right before Godric told me you wanted to see me."  
  
The dark-haired woman blinked, startled again. "Salazar did that?"  
  
"Yes." Helga's thoughts drifted to the dark-haired man.  
  
He'd always been attentive and helpful. Anytime he'd touched her, either by accident or on purpose, it had been gentle. He'd never raised his voice and treated her with respect. "Helga!"  
  
She blinked and looked at the other woman. "Yes, Rowena?"  
  
Looking amused, Rowena asked, "When would you like to go visit your family?"  
  
"Oh, er." Helga thought for a moment. "I think I should go as soon as I can."  
  
Rowena nodded. "I thought as much. Would you like one of us to accompany you?"  
  
"I would, actually," Helga admitted. "I wouldn't feel safe on my own."  
  
Rowena's smile was bittersweet as she hugged her newest friend. "I don't blame you at all, Helga."  
  
"I know, Rowena," Helga sighed as she hugged her friend back. "I know."  
  
* * *  
  
When Helga requested that one of the others accompany her on her visit home, she was surprised when all three volunteered. "Well, not all four of us can go."  
  
"Why not?" Godric asked, surprised.  
  
Rowena sighed as she turned to her friend-turned-suitor. "Two of us will need to remain here to continue preparations."  
  
"Oh," Godric nodded his understanding.  
  
Salazar spoke next. "Tell me, Rowena, which of uss sshould sstay here?"  
  
"To be honest, I really don't want to leave the castle right now," Rowena admitted, looking at Helga apologetically.  
  
Helga smiled at the other woman reassuringly. "I understand, Rowena."  
  
"I think I'll stay, too," Godric volunteered.  
  
This surprised Helga. She'd expected Salazar to stay behind. However, Godric and Rowena _were_ a couple now, it was only natural that they would want to avoid being separated. Helga's gaze reluctantly rose to meet Salazar's. "I guessss it'ss you and I, Helga."  
  
"I guess so, Salazar," she replied, smiling faintly at him.  
  
He smiled back. "Do you mind if we wait a few dayss? I have a potion that needss to brew a little longer."  
  
"Not at all." In truth, she wasn't _that_ eager to see her family. She would have to explain what happened and that was something she wasn't looking forward to at all.  
  
* * *  
  
Helga and Salazar traveled for about a week, each riding a horse, with their baggage piled onto a pony named Bill. They'd stayed at inns and taverns along the way and had spent much of the journey getting to know each other. Helga had finally told Salazar what had happened to her before she'd literally fallen at his feet and it had made his blood boil to think anyone would even _want_ to harm Helga. Her voice jarred him from his thoughts. "There it is."  
  
"Your family'ss home?" he asked, looking at the farmhouse in front of them.  
  
She nodded. "Yes." She pointed at a farmhouse nearby. "That's the Flamel home."  
  
"I ssee." Both houses were sturdily built and looked like they could stand a wolf or two huffing and puffing away. "Sshall we continue?"  
  
She nodded and led the way. He followed, leading the pony. The reached the front yard of the first farmhouse and Helga called out. "Mum? Dad?"  
  
"Who is it?" The voice preceded the appearance of a lady who looked a lot like Helga. "Helga? Is that you?"  
  
The younger woman dismounted and handed the reins to Salazar before rushing to the other woman. "Yes, Mum, I'm here. I'm safe."  
  
"Oh, Helga, we were so afraid." The women hugged each other, holding on tight. "What happened to you? Where did you disappear to? Who is this?"  
  
The last question referred to Salazar, who'd dismounted as well and led the horses over to the watering trough. "Mum, this is a friend of mine, Salazar Slytherin. Salazar, my mother, Grace."  
  
"Hello, Madam Hufflepuff," Salazar bowed and kissed Grace's hand. "It iss an honor to meet the lady who hass raissed ssuch a wonderful persson as Helga."  
  
Grace smiled at him, her cheeks dimpling. "Hello, Master Slytherin. You appear to be a man of discerning tastes."  
  
"Thank you." He smiled back.  
  
Helga's smile faded as she tapped her mother's shoulder. "Where's Dad?"  
  
"Helping Felix and Franklin," Grace replied, turning to her daughter. "Where have you been?"  
  
Her smile gone completely, Helga's voice was strained when she answered. "I'd rather tell this story once. I'll wait until this evening."  
  
"Very well," Grace nodded, seeing the strain. "I can wait until then to find out."  
  
Helga's smile returned as she hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mum."  
  
* * *  
  
The response to Helga's story was not a pleasant one. "You whore!"  
  
"Uncle Felix?" Helga looked tearfully at the man who'd been a second father to her.  
  
Felix Flamel glared at the young woman. "What did you do to encourage him?"  
  
"I did nothing, Uncle Felix!" Helga exclaimed, tears streaking her face.  
  
He rose to his feet, still glowering. "You must have done something!"  
  
"Felix! That's enough!" Henry Hufflepuff rose as well, laying a restraining hand on his friend's arm.  
  
Felix shook it off. "She must have done something to encourage this man, whoever it was." He turned to glared at Salazar, who'd sat quietly as Helga told her story. "Maybe it was even our guest."  
  
"Felix!" Grace exclaimed, shocked.  
  
Salazar stood up, taller than Felix by half a head. "I assssure you, Masster Flamel, that I did not touch Helga until after the fact."  
  
"We only have your word for it," Franklin put in, standing to face Salazar.  
  
Helga rose almost timidly, looking at her childhood friend. "Frankie, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Helga, but I cannot, in good conscience, marry you," Franklin didn't look the least bit sorry.  
  
Grace and Henry were both shocked by this. Helga stared at him before bursting into tears. Salazar touched her shoulder, but she flinched away from him. Grace touched Helga's other shoulder and she gladly burrowed into her mother's embrace. They slowly left the room. "Get out, Felix, Franklin."  
  
"But Henry--" Felix began, but Henry stopped him.  
  
"No, Felix. If you're going to treat my daughter this way, you are no longer my friend," Henry's voice was sad and heavy, but resolute.  
  
Father and son slowly left. "Masster Hufflepuff--"  
  
"Considering what you've done for my daughter, I would feel better if you called me Henry," the older man interrupted.  
  
Salazar nodded. "Henry, Helga hass been very nervouss and tensse around sstrange men."  
  
"I don't blame her," Henry replied with a sigh, resuming his seat.  
  
Salazar nodded, sitting as well. "There iss ssomething more."  
  
"What?" Henry looked curiously at the other man.  
  
Salazar thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to phrase what he was going to say. "Rowena, Godric, and I have alwayss dreamed of sstarting a sschool to teach young witchess and wizardss magic. However, we wisshed to begin with four teacherss, but could never find ssomeone to agree to be that fourth teacher."  
  
"Until you met Helga," Henry guessed shrewdly.  
  
Salazar nodded. "Yess, exxactly. If you would rather sshe didn't teach, we undersstand, but sshe hass already exxpressssed an interesst in joining uss."  
  
"Actually, that may be best for her," Henry commented thoughtfully.  
  
The potions master blinked, surprised. "You won't try to sstop her?"  
  
"No, I won't." Henry shook his head. "Staying here would be painful for her because Felix and Franklin live so close."  
  
"I ssee." Salazar nodded his understanding.  
  
Henry studied the young man for a few moments. "I ask only that you take good care of her. She is very precious to Grace and I."  
  
"I undersstand, Henry," Salazar assured the older man. "Sshe will mosst likely vissit during holidayss."  
  
Henry nodded. "I'll be counting on it."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Mum! How could he do this to me?" Helga sobbed, cuddling close to her mother.  
  
Grace rocked her daughter as if she was a small child once more. "I don't know, Helga."  
  
"I really thought he would understand," the younger of the two managed to hiccup.  
  
Grace nodded, kissing Helga's forehead. "Well, you'll just have to look elsewhere for someone to understand what you've been through."  
  
Right away, Helga's thoughts jumped to the man who'd made the journey with her and her cheeks began to burn. She hastily buried her face in her mother's embrace, wondering why Salazar had come to mind so swiftly.  
  
* * *  
  
Salazar and Helga had been with her parents for a week when he found her alone in the garden, working away steadily. "I sshould known you'd be here."  
  
"Hello, Salazar." She smiled up at him as he approached and conjured up a stool for himself. "What brings you out here?"  
  
He watched her work for a few moments. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I've been better," she admitted softly, working away.  
  
He watched her for a few more moments. "Perhapss it'ss time we returned."  
  
"What about my parents?" she asked, looking up at him. "Have you spoken with them?"  
  
He nodded. "Yess, I sspoke with your father the night we arrived."  
  
"What did he say?" she questioned, sitting back on her heels.  
  
He gestured with one hand and she carefully stood up to approach him. He took her hand in his and looked up to meet her gaze. "He ssaid that it'ss probably for the besst that you go. At leasst you won't ssee Felixx and Franklin on a regular bassiss."  
  
She nodded, squeezing his hand absently. "Yes, that's a good point."  
  
"Whenever you feel ready to go, jusst let me know," he told her softly, kissing the back of her hand.  
  
She raised her free hand and caressed his cheek. "Thank you, Salazar."  
  
"Haven't you already ssaid that?" he asked, obviously amused.  
  
She smiled, gently freeing her other hand to cup his other cheek. "Yes, I have, but I don't mind repeating myself."  
  
"Just as I thought!" Felix's voice startled both of them and Helga would have fallen if Salazar hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
After making sure the lady was fine, Salazar stood and strode over to the older man. "You, ssirrah, have no bussinessss here."  
  
"You'd besst watch yoursself, _Masster_ Sslytherin," Felix countered, exaggerating the hiss. "You've not heard the lasst of me."  
  
Salazar glared down at Felix for a moment. "I hope you are wrong. Good day to you." He Vanished the stool and returned to the farmhouse.  
  
"Uncle Felix!" Helga's voice was reproachful. "That was--"  
  
Felix interrupted her coldly. "I'm not your uncle, whore."  
  
The blood drained from Helga's face as the wizard turned and left as well. Feeling cold despite the afternoon sunlight, she went into the house herself.  
  
* * *  
  
"I wish we could have stayed longer, Mum," Helga told her mother the following morning as Salazar waited with the horses.  
  
Grace hugged her daughter tightly. "I understand, Helga. I always thought you'd make a fine teacher."  
  
"Really?" Helga asked, surprised.  
  
Grace nodded. "You've done so much for the children nearby."  
  
"Perhapss they will be interessted in attending the sschool oncce we sstart," Salazar commented as Henry took Helga aside to speak with her in a soft voice.  
  
Grace smiled up at Salazar. "Just let us know and we'll send word."  
  
"Thank you, Gracce." Salazar bowed over her hand.  
  
She shook her head. "You've done enough for us, Salazar, a hug would be more in order."  
  
"Very well." They hugged briefly and turned as Henry and Helga rejoined them.  
  
Looking happier than she had before, Helga looked to Salazar. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yess, Helga." Salazar helped her onto her horse before turning to her father. "Thank you for your hosspitality, Henry."  
  
Henry shook the younger man's hand. "You're welcome, Salazar. Don't hesitate to join Helga when she comes to visit."  
  
"Dad!" Helga exclaimed, her cheeks turning red.  
  
Henry's expression was innocent as Salazar mounted his own horse. "Yes, Helga?"  
  
"Never you mind, Helga," Grace counseled her daughter. "Take good care of her, Salazar."  
  
He nodded, chuckling. "I will, I give you my word."  
  
"Am I invisible or something?" Helga asked, amused.  
  
Salazar smiled as Henry handed him the lead rein for Bill the pony. "Perhapss."  
  
"I guess you can see me after all," she told him archly.  
  
Grace was leaning on her husband, she was laughing so hard and he wasn't much better. He managed to tell them, "Go on, you two. You have a long journey ahead of you."  
  
"Helga?" Salazar gestured to the road. Smiling, she turned her horse that direction and led the way from her parents' home.  
  
* * *  
  
"Helga, Salazar, you're back!" Rowena exclaimed, hurrying to embrace both her friends. "How'd it go?"  
  
Helga sighed as Salazar and Godric took the horses to the stables. "Not as well as I hoped it would."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rowena asked as they entered the castle. "They didn't reject you, did they?"  
  
Helga sighed again. "My parents didn't, no."  
  
"Who did, then?" Rowena questioned as Helga let them into her room.  
  
Helga waited until they were both sitting before answering. "Felix and Franklin."  
  
"Isn't Franklin the man you're supposed to marry?" Rowena inquired, puzzled.  
  
Helga shook her head sadly. "Not anymore."  
  
"Oh, Helga, I'm sorry!" Rowena pulled her friend into a comforting hug.  
  
Helga buried her face in her friend's shoulder without hesitation. Even after two weeks, her childhood friend's rejection still hurt.  
  
* * *  
  
Preparations started in earnest now that the four were ensconced in the castle once more. After several lengthy discussions, they agreed to accept all students and each of them choose the ones they felt were most worthy to watch over, but teach all of the students regardless of which House they were in. Godric felt the bravest and boldest students were most worthy, Rowena felt a thirst for knowledge was most important, Salazar felt ambition would be the biggest help, and Helga thought hard workers would benefit the most. One thing Salazar kept to himself was the fact that he didn't trust Muggle-born witches and wizards. Not after the way Felix and Franklin had treated Helga. When the four of them had been going through the students' applications, Salazar had been careful to choose only students from a long line of witches and wizards. Godric and Rowena hadn't noticed, but Helga did. When she'd asked him about it in private, he'd explained his reasoning and had added, "I don't hate the Muggless, Helga, but I really think we'd be better off if they didn't know about uss unlessss it'ss abssolutely neccessssary."  
  
Helga had accepted this and preparations continued. The loveliest part, for Helga, was Godric and Rowena's marriage. Their parents made the trip to see the two married and, though no one had told Helga of this, to meet the woman who'd agreed to help them. All four were pleased to meet her and extended invitations for her to visit them when school wasn't in session.  
  
The name of the school and the motto were easily decided upon and the four Founders determined that a Quadralis would be the only way they could cast some of the more complex spells, such as the security wards. A Quadrilis is a ritual that allows four spellcasters to pool their powers so they could perform spells that they could not do alone or separately. When they finished, the four of them exchanged excited looks. "It won't be much longer."  
  
"No, it won't, love," Godric agreed with his wife as she carefully erased the circles they'd been standing in.  
  
The moment the circles were gone, they were in each other's arms and headed to their rooms. Helga watched them go with a pang of envy.  
  
* * *  
  
Just a few short months later, the school finally opened. Professors and students alike settled into the school routine. Although one thing puzzled Helga and Salazar: the students kept asking when the two would be married. "I just don't understand it, Rowena. Why do they keep asking?"  
  
"Helga, it's a natural question," Rowena explained gently, dark green eyes dancing with some inner amusement. "Godric and I are married, so it's natural to assume that you and Salazar will eventually marry as well."  
  
Helga's cheeks suddenly grew warm and she studied the grain of the wood on the table top. "That's just silly."  
  
"Is it?" Rowena's question and the tone of her voice brought Helga's head up. "Can you honestly say there's no possibility?"  
  
Helga stared at her friend as if she was mad. "What man would want me? Have you forgotten how we ended up meeting?"  
  
"Helga, has his manner towards changed at all since you told him what happened to you?" Rowena asked reasonably.  
  
The shorter of the two rose from her seat and crossed to the window. Quietly, she replied, "No, it hasn't."  
  
"There you have it, then." Rowena sounded as if that closed the matter.  
  
Helga didn't turn from the window, intent on the view of the grounds it afforded her. She didn't hear the door open and close behind her. "I admit I've wondered, but I don't know if I should allow myself to hope for it."  
  
"Hope for what?" Salazar's voice caused Helga to spin to face the room.  
  
Her cheeks flamed when she saw him standing by her vacated seat. "Hello, Salazar."  
  
"Helga, what were you referring to?" Salazar asked quietly.  
  
Looking around the room, she realized they were alone. "Where's Rowena?"  
  
"Sshe left," he answered simply, moving towards her. "You're avoiding my quesstion, Helga."  
  
The heat in her cheeks intensified and her heartbeat sped up as he drew near, but it was not due to fear. "Er, what question?"  
  
"What are you not ssure you sshould hope for?" He came to a stop less than a foot away from her.  
  
She tilted her head back to look up at him, intensely aware of his body so close to hers. "Have you forgotten what the students keep asking?"  
  
"When will we be married?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, that one."  
  
He stared down at her for a long moment before dipping his head and brushing his lips against hers. When he lifted his head, she stared up at him in shock. Slowly, she raised a hand to touch her lips. "I rather like the idea."  
  
"What?" Was the only response she could come up with.  
  
He chuckled, brushing a stray curl back from her forehead. "I'm ssaying, Helga, that I would like to marry you."  
  
"You're serious?" she asked, completely caught off-guard.  
  
He sank to one knee, taking her hands in his. "Helga Hufflepuff, I love you. Will you marry me?"  
  
She stared down at him for a long moment before throwing herself into his arms and kissing him soundly.  
  
* * *  
  
They were married that Christmas, but a happily-ever-after was not to be for them. Franklin Flamel married a lovely young lady named Genevieve. They had several children, the oldest of whom was a boy named Edmund. When the boy applied to attend the school, Salazar wanted to refuse, but the other three insisted that Edmund deserved an education, no matter who his parents were. Salazar could have forgiven Godric and Rowena because neither had seen how Franklin had treated Helga, but Helga's support shocked him. He'd expected that she wouldn't want anything to do with the boy. However, she felt that the son shouldn't suffer for the sins of his father. Refusing to teach the boy, Salazar left the school. He would never return, but Helga joined him whenever she could at the home his parents had left to him when they passed away.  
  
Eventually, the four Founders of Hogwarts passed away and their deeds, lives, and accomplishments became the stuff of legend. One legend that sprung up, especially among prominent Slytherin families, was that Ravenclaw was always a friend to Slytherin, maybe even his courtesan or wife. According to the same legend, Gryffindor was Slytherin's bitter enemy and Hufflepuff not even worthy of notice. If only they knew the truth of the matter. Salazar loved Helga with all his heart, Godric remained his friend for the rest of their days, and Rowena was always a sister to him.  
  
******Finite***** 


End file.
